He Always Gets His Way
by ShadowJackal35
Summary: "Oh no, not that look. Please, anything but that look. Instantly I could feel my resolve weaken; turn to mush; melt away. Poof. Gone. Just like that. With that one look, he had me. He grinned in triumph... He knew he had me then." -The dokuganryu is bored but his only source of entertainment won't cooperate. But the dragon will get his way. In the end, he always does. One-shot/Date


**He Always Gets His Way**

Alt. title: The Dragon's Determination

* * *

"Come on Rin, don't be so **_stingy_**! It's been, like, five days now. _Five._"

An energetic hand waved in the air to emphasize but I rolled my eyes. I didn't look up from the scroll I was looking at and replied calmly, "For one thing, Masamune, it's only been four days and for another, why shouldn't I be stingy? It's _my _body after all."

Date Masamune, the ambitious Daimyo of Oshu and my overzealous husband breathed a lengthy sigh woefully. "Four, five? What's the difference? The point is that it's been over 48 hours and I haven't had _any_ **_fun_**." He sent me his version of a wounded animal from where he lounged and I snorted.

"You'll live," I reassured him unsympathetically but he only shook his head, unconvinced. We sat together in silence as the spring birds chirped cheerfully outside. The one-eyed general sat on his side and watched me listlessly as I continued brainstorming ideas to compose a letter to my younger sister, Hotaru. She had only recently given birth to her first daughter last spring and I've been meaning to pay her a visit but things have been so hectic lately, I haven't had the time. So I settled with a letter.

But what do I write?

I looked up from the paper for inspiration and my eyes suddenly connected with my husband's. He had moved from the porch to settle across the table from me and he had his usual smirk plastered on his face with a mischievous gleam in his single eye to match. I gulped. I knew that look. I knew it way too well.

He wanted something and he wanted it bad. And I think I had an idea as to what it was. Not only that, but he wasn't just going to let the matter drop until he got what he wanted.

If it's one thing I've learned as the wife of the infamous _Dokuganryu_, it's that when he wanted something, he fought for it and he always had the motivation to get it. And when he _really_ worked for it, he always gets his way in the end.

But not this time. I would make sure of it.

I'm finally putting my foot down on this one. Besides, the guy could live without sex for at least a few days… Or at least, he'll have to so long as he's with me. Er… As 'entertaining' as it may uh… Be… There's still only so much a girl can take.

And anyways, it's good for him to have someone deny him his way every once in a while, right? Coming back to the present I asked him a little snidely, "What?"

"You know, I could always ask one of the lovely ladies down the road to help soothe my pains but…" he trailed off casually as he let his message sink in and I scowled.

"You wouldn't dare," I muttered testily, understanding that he meant the family concubines and shooting him a glare.

"Oh? But I'm desperate and my only source of pleasure refuses to cooperate." His smirk widened as my face flushed and I looked back down to my blank page, somewhat unnerved now. Usually, that subtle little threat would get me out of my clothes almost immediately, if not begrudgingly, but not today. No. He would _not _get his way. I already decided it and he wasn't the only one with a resilient resolution. I tried keeping my composure.

"W-well, then go ahead," I said, trying to sound dismissive, "You _still_ aren't going to get your way this time."

He sighed again, his smirk slipping off his face slowly, "Why not?"

"Because I'm busy."

"With what?"

"For your information, I happen to be writing a letter to my sister," I said huffily.

He snorted, "No you aren't, you've been staring at that blank piece of paper for over an hour now. You aren't getting anything done, so why don't you make yourself useful and help me with _my_ problems?"

I rolled me eyes and muttered, "Your sex drive is way too high to be humanly possible."

"I'm a dragon, what do you expect?" he grinned.

I shook my head disapprovingly, "But even a dragon should have at least _some _control."

He only shrugged, "We have our limits."

We fell into another somewhat awkward silence and I slid my ink brush across the ink stone thoughtfully. I lifted my brush and stroked the character, _Hotaru _and then shot the sex-crazed pervert a quick sort of triumphant "I-told-you-I'm-busy-doing-something-look" but he only chortled before I looked back down.

I paused and stared at the single character I had written. _Okay, there's a start, _I thought gloomily. Moments ticked by and I was none the more inspired to write than even _three_ hours ago.

I rolled my brush on the ink stone again thoughtfully when suddenly a hand gripped mine. It held it firmly so I couldn't move the brush and I sighed irritably, "_Masamune._"

He just wasn't going to give up, was he? I started to look up, to tell him to buzz off and to go bother Kojuro or something but as soon as I did I regretted it. I froze.

With a single eye he forced through the utmost look of passion, adoration and… Well… Lust. Pure, unadulterated want. But there were other emotions of affection too. An innocent and loving look. Altogether it was a look so guiltless, and _completely_ condescending, and contradicting that it should be impossible to do but naturally it was something only the great One-Eyed Dragon had mastered.

When nothing else did, it was a look that, to my humiliating dismay, always worked.

_Oh no, not that look. Please, anything but that look. _Instantly I could feel my resolve weaken; turn to mush; melt away. Poof. Gone. Just like that.

With that one look, he had me. He grinned in triumph as my eyes widened and my face turned beet red. He knew he had me then.

"Still busy?" he asked sarcastically. He rubbed a thumb gently over my hand and I bit my lip. I shook my head slowly from side to side and his smirk widened. He leaned in and kissed me gently at first, placing his other hand under my chin and bringing me closer. I hesitantly kissed back and it wasn't long before he was by my side, my clothes already half-way off and my letter to Hotaru forgotten.

My sister could wait, I had a dragon to take care of. And the thing about_ this_ particular dragon:

He _always_ gets his way.

* * *

A/N: I had an idea and time to kill so I wrote what came to mind and voila! We've got ourselves a cute little one-shot. I left the rest up to your perverted minds to continue. ;) Ha ha.

Other than that, there's nothing more to say about this so I guess that about wraps it up. :)

Thanks for reading.

- Jackal


End file.
